


Sugar-Coated

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: When Ravus has paperwork to deliver to Ardyn, he expects to deliver them. Even if he has to walk in on Ardyn and Loqi.Requested by chancellor-izunia of Tumblr.





	

As imperative as it was to see Chancellor Izunia and deliver him the military reports, this wasn’t quite exactly how he wanted to see the chancellor. The high commander’s eyes narrowed as his eyebrow arched at the two men tumbling about in bed. The smaller and slender blond captain with the red-haired annoyance. The high commander knew that this affair was happening for quite some time, and it didn’t take a genius to realize that Loqi was always sneaking off because of it. But to witness it when he knew for a fact that Loqi was supposed to be on patrol and Ardyn had a (now cancelled) meeting with Emperor Iedolas, the high commander’s frown only grew more apparent on his face.

The clicking of his heels over the marble floor was drowned out by sound of smacking lips and panting. But with the slam of the thick folder file, the gestures soon ceased and two pairs of eyes locked onto the silver-haired commander as he cleared his throat. One pair was surprised and mortified, the other was amused and interested. Guess which pair came from who?

“C-Commander Fleuret!” The blond was quick to sit up and climb off Chancellor Izunia and quickly pulling the sheets up over himself. “I, um-!”

“Chancellor Izunia, please make sure that you read over the reports after you send Loqi on his way.” The commander’s tone was remarkably more calm than his expression let on. He patted the documents for a moment before he moved away and walked towards the door once again. “There’s a special place in Duscae’s Magitek facility that needs extra care, Loqi. Please make your way there when you’re finished.”

Oh no. The commander using ‘please’ in his sentences showed Loqi that the commander was well-beyond just being angry. He was _pissed._ And whenever High Commander Fleuret was pissed at someone, they would be ‘banished’ from the barracks, or so the others called it. This meant that they would be sent to whatever facility was at the bottom of the barrel and be put there as not a guard or an officer, _but as a janitor._ That was no title for Loqi to have! It was Captain Loqi! Not Head Janitor Loqi! The blond was quick to throw the sheets off and start scrambling to get his shirt and pants on.

That is, until the chancellor placed a hand on Loqi’s stomach and pulled him back onto the bed. A quick kiss on the captain’s lips were enough to cease his actions. The captain blinked in surprise, but a mischievous slowly grew as he heard Ardyn whisper by his ear.  _“Leave this one to me.”_

The chancellor turned to look at the high commander, laying on his side as a thin smile crossed over Ardyn’s lips. “All work and no play, dear Ravus? It’s always business with you.” Ardyn’s sly expression only grew more pleased as he noticed the commander finally stop just short of the door. Ardyn always knew just what to say to get the high commander to stop and listen. He sat upright, stretching out his arms and letting his joints crack. “Do you ever take a moment to yourself?”

“I can rest when I’m dead.”

The chancellor chuckled to himself, glancing over to the nightstand nearby him. He always kept a small bowl of candies nearby him, a snack for when he decided to take his work with him to bed and rest. He took a few of the brightly wrapped candies into his hand before he rose from his place, leaving the blond-haired captain sprawled out on the bed and watching with interest. Best learn from the master manipulator himself, after all. Ardyn slowly unwrapped a piece of chocolate as he meandered over to the commander, glancing around the elegant room as he mused to himself. 

“Out of all of the things Niflheim has to offer, do you know what I like the most, dear Ravus?”  The commander found himself slowly turning towards the chancellor as he approached. Ardyn couldn’t help but grin as he watched Ravus’s eyes glance down for a mere millisecond before his eyes shot back up to Ardyn’s face. How cute that Ravus couldn’t look at a naked man. But nevertheless, the chancellor smiled as he held up the piece of chocolate up for Ravus to see. “I enjoy the sweets the most.”

Ravus’s eyebrows furrowed at the piece of chocolate, out of confusion and concentration. Don’t look down, Ravus… Humor him for the sake of distracting himself from redirecting his gaze downward. “And why are you so fond of the sweet, Chancellor Izunia?”

 “Why don’t you taste it for yourself, dear Ravus?”

The commander looked at the chancellor’s golden gaze for a moment with a suspicious gaze. Tempting him with sweets... As stoic as the commander was, Ravus was ultimately weak to sweets. A guilty pleasure of his that very few knew about. The high commander wasn’t even able to start his day properly without at least a sugary pastry of some sort and tea with approximately five spoons full of sugar. It had to be that way, otherwise the commander’s day wouldn’t be a pleasant one. Ardyn knew about this, unfortunately, so tempting Ravus with candy was a low move. But a tactic Ravus couldn’t resist. His eyes watched the piece of chocolate. A tiger stalking its prey. The commander reached his hand out to take the chocolate from Ardyn, only to have it pulled back and Ravus escorted slowly towards the bed.

“Taste. Not take.”

The commander’s eyes narrowed at the chancellor. At this rate, the chocolate wasn’t worth it anymore. Well, maybe it was. The fact that the chocolate was already melting and sticking to the chancellor’s fingertips just showed how rich the chocolate was. The scent of it proved to Ravus that this was perhaps the sweetest chocolate he probably would ever taste. He couldn’t necessarily say no to the chancellor either. But then again, perhaps he didn’t want to s Ravus felt his lips curl in as his tongue ran itself over his lips. Dammit… He couldn’t resist.

The commander leaned forward, slowly taking the chancellor’s wrist with his hands as he guides the chocolate to his mouth. He hesitated at first, but wrapped his lips around the chancellor’s fingers and took the chocolate into his own mouth. Sweeter than he imagined. The way the chocolate melted in his mouth as well made Ravus’s mouth water. He craved more, and his tongue betrayed his mind as it began to lick away chocolate that clung to the chancellor’s fingertips.

“There… A pleasant taste, don’t you think?” Ardyn’s gaze pierced through the high commander as he ate the candy; Ravus felt his stomach twist out of anxiousness. Once he had the chocolate, Ravus attempted to pull back. Ardyn refused to let him leave, wrapping his arm firmly around Ravus before he twirled the commander around and pressed him down against the bed. The commander grunted on impact, watching as the chancellor lingered over him and the blond-haired voyeur looked at the commander with amusement. “There’s more that Loqi and I can offer to you, dear Ravus. If you’re willing to mix a bit of pleasure.”

The captain was genuinely surprised as he noticed how the commander looked now. Instead of that furrowed brow and piercing glare, there was a different aura around the commander. Commander Fleuret had a gaze that wound slice through you, never wavering or faltering against someone who challenged him. And yet he adverted his gaze from the chancellor. Lips pressed together in an expression like a pout as fingers clenched and unclenched in fists. The commander was nervous, embarrassed, _flustered_ even. No man should have this power over the commander.

And yet, Ardyn Izunia was one to have it.

Loqi couldn’t help but grin, taking a piece of candy from the nightstand before he leaned forward to look at the commander with an upside-down view. “Of course, Commander Fleuret. A bit of fun won’t hurt anyone. Especially when you have your favorite subordinate here!” The captain unwrapped the piece of candy. Ravus’s gaze immediately locked onto the piece of chocolate now held in the captain’s fingers. “We’re here to serve.” Loqi pressed the piece of chocolate to Ravus’s lips. Though he was testing the waters, he was quite happy to see Ravus being more receptively now that he was being bribed with candy. The commander’s lips parted, tongue brushing over the captain’s lips as he curled the chocolate with his tongue and brought it into his mouth. Loqi would have to keep this dirty tactic in his mind, just in case he wanted to bribe the commander with anything. The captain’s toothy grin grew wider as he soon leaned down, placing a kiss on the commander’s exposed collarbone and feeling Ravus arch his head backwards and let out an aroused breath.

The chancellor mused at the sight of Loqi teasing Ravus. Who knew a little bit of chocolate could sedate the irritated commander. But who was he to question Ravus? As long as he got witness the commander beneath him, unravelling with each kiss and each breath, a new spectrum of moans that Ardyn hadn’t heard before. The chancellor smirked to himself, leaning over Ravus as his fingers trailed down the commander’s uniform, undoing each facet and buckle with a bit of magic. Each click caused the commander to jolt slightly. A breath was pulled back into Ravus’s lungs, trapped there as he felt rough hands begin to push up his inner shirt. Ravus grit his teeth, reaching up and holding Loqi’s forearms as he tilted his head aside for the captain to assault with kisses and bites.

Ardyn leaned down to meet Ravus’s lips, centimeters away from him. Enough to feel the commander’s spiking breath as the sensations of pleasure overwhelmed him. Ardyn tilted his head for a moment, watching the heterochromatic gaze peer into his being. “Tell me, dear Ravus. What would you have us do? Shall we get to work?”

The commander’s eyes narrowed. His clawed gauntlet began to reach up, gripping the back of Ardyn’s head and tangling his fingers into the red locks and scratching into the chancellor’s skin. He brought their lips closer, skin painting over skin as Ravus growled. His grip grew tighter on Loqi’s forearm and Ardyn’s hair. _“Stay._ That’s an order.”

**Author's Note:**

> chancellor-izunia asked:  
> "But what if Ravus X Ardyn X Loqi? Could you do a prompt of that? :0c"
> 
> And so I wrote this up! I'm still a lazy butthead because I never write smut. But I will soon! I have a prompt set up for me to prepare for that~ Oh ho!  
> I'm always open to requests, so if you have an suggestions, don't hesitate to ask. Until then, enjoy!


End file.
